Eclipse of Darkness
by joekemp19982907
Summary: It has been a week since Spyro sacrificed himself to save the world. Inferno, Ember, and Flame have been the only ones standing between Cynder and death, but now the Eclipse of Darkness is approaching and an ancient evil is planning to rise. The four will have to seek help from a dragoness that has been dead for five years, but will they succeed or fail.
1. What is the Eclipse of Darkness

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of (Eclipse of Darkness) there will be some facts about this universe at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a week since Spyro sacrificed himself to save the world. Inferno and Cynder where looking for some books to read in the library. "Hey you find anything that sounds good Cynder?" asked Inferno as he turned his head to find that Cynder had a large pile of books. "All of these." Cynder said. "Wow." Inferno said as Volteer walked in. "What are you two doing in here?" Volteer asked. "We are only looking for some books to read while we are here in Warfang." Inferno said, barely able to hide his anger. "Volteer what is with you and darkness dragons?" Cyril asked as he walked in. "Their element is darkness so they must be evil." Volteer said angrily. "Not all darkness dragons are evil and there are even some tainted darkness dragons that are good." Cyril said, he had been defending darkness dragons since he became a guardian. "Well since you two are just wanting some books and Volteer isn't treating you the way he should, Volteer will be the one to pay for those books." Cyril said. "I don't take orders from you." Volteer said. "But you take them from me and Cyril is right." Terrador said as he walked in. "Fine." Volteer said angrily.

A few minutes later, Cynder and Inferno where siting in their room when Ember and Flame ran in. "What is it Ember and Flame?" asked Inferno, he and Cynder had had trouble finding good friends, but Ember and Flame had asked them to be friends and so they accepted. "Its... Sparx." Ember said as she panted. "Oh no not again." Cynder said as they all ran to Sparx' room, since Spyro's sacrifice Sparx had been attempting suicide. Inferno didn't stop to knock on the door as he just rammed it open. "Oh no." Inferno said as he stared at Sparx's lifeless body, a large needle sticking out of his heart. "He finally succeeded." Ember said. "What is going on her- Oh no." Terrador said as he ran into the room and saw Sparx dead. "This is a sad day for us." Cyril said as he also walked in. "Yea, but I think that the best thing we could do is give him a proper funeral." Inferno said, he had just started to like Sparx a bit. "Wow the darkness dragons actually have a heart." Volteer said. Inferno wasn't taking anymore taunting from Volteer, and quickly attacked Volteer. "Inferno stop." Cynder said. Inferno stopped as he needed to keep Cynder happy or at least distracted. "We will have the funeral tomorrow." Terrador said.

The next day everyone was present for the funeral. Inferno and Cynder cautiously stepped up to the podium to speak, fearing that every dragon there would nearly kill them. "While neither of us really ever liked Sparx, he did help us through our adventures and always was able to provide some relief from the tense battles that we had gone through." Inferno and Cynder said, alternating between each other every now and then. The rest of the funeral wasn't very interesting as not many knew Sparx. After the funeral, Inferno and Cynder where walking down a dark alleyway, to avoid the crowds, when a healing dragon attacked them. "You will pay for what you did." the dragon said angrily. "We already have paid, the only dragon our age that had ever even remotely considered us friends, until Ember and Flame, died only a week ago and yet you attack us still." Inferno said. "I don't care, you two where born from evil and fought for it. Now you have the nerve to show your selves in public." the dragon said. "Leave them alone." Ember said as she and Flame landed. Ember started focusing, drawing on the power that she was born with for combat. The world around her changed to a black void with a motionless form of the dragon that she was about to attack in front of her. Ember clawed and bit the dragon for only a few seconds before releasing the energy she had built up. A pink ball with what appeared to be scars formed in Ember's maw as she fired it with deadly accuracy. When the orb hit the healing dragon, all the scars that she had given him in her mind became reality, as a healing dragoness Ember was born with a secondary ability that allowed her to do harm to a dragon from any range with the cost of most of her elemental energy.

"You're not the only healing dragon." the dragon said as he healed his wounds. "I think it's time to show off my power." Flame said as he breathed white flames that radiated with spiritual energy. The flames made contact and burned the dragon badly. "Fool." the dragon said as he used his healing energy to heal the burn, but he still felt the burn. "Sorry, but I'm no ordinary fire dragon, I'm the soulfire dragon." Flames said, A soulfire dragon was rare, but there fire energy was deadly and burned not only the physical form of their victims, but also their victim's soul. "Only spirit gems can heal that burn." Inferno said. The dragon ran off. "Thanks again for saving us." Cynder said, it wasn't the first time they had been saved by Flame and Ember. "That's what friends are for." Ember said. "Yea and we'll always be here to help." Flame said. "Ok, but tomorrow I think that we will talk to the guardians about either moving into the old temple or finding a better home so that we no longer have to worry about getting killed." Inferno said. "Fine by us and if you do then we'll come to." Ember said.

That night Ember and Flame walked into Inferno and Cynder's room to find them starring out the window. "What is it?" asked Ember. "The eclipse is drawing near." Inferno and Cynder said happily. "What eclipse?" asked Flame. "Follow us to the balcony." Cynder said. Ember and Flame followed them to the balcony and saw that the moons seemed a lot closer than they should. "The Eclipse of Darkness is drawing near." Inferno said. "What is that?" asked Ember. "The eclipse of darkness begins when the celestial moons eclipse each other, but also eclipse the sun. It is an eclipse feared by all dragons except darkness dragons. When the eclipse begins all darkness dragons are temporarily infused with the lunar energy of the moons, allowing the darkness dragons to fight with greater power. All darkness dragons hope to one day see the eclipse." Cynder said. "So you two will be able to do so." Ember said. "Yes we will and we can't wait." Inferno and Cynder said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoy the story.**

**AU facts.**

**1) This AU is not related in any way to TLoI**

**2) Spyro dies trying to save the world**

**3) Flame is a very rare kind of fire dragon (Soulfire dragon)**

**4) Ember is a healing dragoness**

**5) All healing dragons are born with another power that is to help them battle (Harming for Ember)**

**6) Ember and Flame's parents are dead.**


	2. A Hero Turned Evil

That night Inferno and Cynder couldn't sleep, the lure of the eclipse that was coming keeping them awake. "I miss the war." Cynder said. "Yea I do to." Inferno said, they had been born into the war and fought on both side so they where use to it. "Peace never seemed possible did it Inferno?" asked Cynder. "From what we had been told, no it didn't." Inferno said. Inferno looked over to Cynder to find that she had gone into her corrupted form and was deep in thought, so he went into the same form. "What are you thinking about?" asked Inferno, they had entered their corrupted forms for the memory of what they could do. "I just can't stop thinking about what Spyro said to me via telepathic thought." Cynder said. "What did he say as I had already blacked out." Inferno said. "He told me that he had heard what I had said and I would need to try to move on since he was dead." Cynder said. "Oh. Are you excited about the eclipse?" asked Inferno, trying to change the subject from a sad one to a happy one. "Yea I am." Cynder said happily. "So, since we can't sleep what should we do?" asked Inferno.

Several hours went by without a word. "I don't know unless you want to go destroy a village or something." Cynder said jokingly. "Let's not as we have enough dragons wanting us dead." Inferno said. "True. So what exactly should we do?" asked Cynder. "Well." Inferno said as he used dark magic to change his appearance into a fire dragon hatch-ling, they often did this to try to get back some of their lost childhood. "Fine by me." Cynder said as she did the same except as an ice dragoness hatch-ling. They both took a moment to get use to their current forms before they attacked. Inferno dodged to the right and lunged his hatch-ling body at Cynder's, who was hit. They played around for a bit, trying to stay quiet, and then decided that they should try to sleep. Inferno and Cynder walked over to a very dark corner, that hid the scales of their hatch-ling bodies very well, curled up into each other on instinct, and finally had a decent night's sleep.

The next morning Ember and Flame walked into Inferno and Cynder's room to wake them. "Where are they?" asked Ember as she looked from side to side. "Well since they're darkness dragons I think that they would sleep in a dark area." Flame said as he looked around and noticed the dark corner. Flame and Ember walked over to the corner with cation, they had both seen dragons die that had been sent to wake Inferno and Cynder simply because they approached with an evil appearance. "What the." Flame said as he used his soulfire to light up the corner and saw the two hatch-lings that where Inferno and Cynder. "Aw they're cute." Ember said as she walked up to the fire dragon and shook him a little bit. Inferno jolted up and was in a fighting stance before he even stopped his jump, but he relaxed after seeing who it was. Cynder woke up, having lost the feel of Inferno next to her, and also saw Flame and Ember. Inferno smiled for a moment before they both removed their spells. "Surprised?" asked Inferno. "Yea a little." Ember said. "We couldn't sleep last night and decided to go into those forms to play for a bit before we finally managed to sleep." Cynder said. "With your dark magic, I am surprised that I was surprised." Flame said. "Yea so where the apes around our lair the first time we did it." Cynder said. "We need to head to the guardian's chambers." Ember said.

A few minutes later and they had all entered the guardian's chamber. "So what did you four need?" asked Terrador, he had become the head guardian after Ignitus' death. "Yesterday we where attacked by a healing dragon and so we where hoping that we could move into the-" Inferno said before getting cut off. "Old Temple." Cyril finished. "Yea." Inferno said. "We thought you would and we have already set up two messengers so that we can keep in contacts." Terrador said as two dragons walked in. The dragons looked about the same age and almost looked the same, the weren't twins but family. "These are Soula and Luna." Cyril said. Soula was a solar dragoness she had bright yellow scales that changed to fit the time of day with a black underbelly, black wing membranes, two black horns, and a tail blade that looked like a star. Luna was a lunar dragoness she had black scales with stars on them and a single large mark on her back that followed the fazes of the moons. She had a yellow underbelly, yellow wing membranes, five yellow horns, and a tail blade that also followed the fazes of the moons. "Hello." Luna said as Soula got behind her. "What's with Soula?" asked Inferno. "She is extremely shy around darkness dragons and I think you could tell why." Luna said. "H-Hi." Luna said, stuttering a little. After their meeting, Inferno, Cynder, Ember, and Flame where all secretly brought to the temple.

**Somewhere within the Dark Realms.**

A darkness dragon was walking to a temple, with the dead body of a young dragon on his back. The darkness dragon had scales darker than darkness its self with a light blue underbelly, light blue wing membranes, light blue horns that look almost exactly like Cyril's, and a tail blade that was jagged and sharp. The dragon that the darkness dragon was carrying was none other than the one that saved the world, Spyro. The darkness dragon, named Demetrious, entered the temple, the temple of the undead ruler. Demetrious walked up to a table in the center of the temple, his temple, and placed Spyro's lifeless body onto the table. Demetrious started chanting in ancient draconic, he didn't have dark magic but he did have the power that he had placed within this temple. When demetrious finished his chanting, a hole opened up where Spyro's heart once was and Spyro jumped off the table. Spyro bowed before Demetrious. "What is your wish master?" asked Spyro. "Eliminate the ones they call the twins of darkness and all their allies." Demetriouse said. "It will be done master." Spyro said as he stood up and left the dark realms.

* * *

**A/N: As always I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. What will happen to Inferno, Cynder, Ember, and Flame. What are Demetrious' plans?**


	3. The attack

Inferno, Cynder, Ember, and Flame where all siting in the vision room. Soula ran in, her scales extremely bright as it was midday. "Hey Soula." Inferno said. "H-Hey." Soula said, stuttering. "The guardians wanted to know if you four need or want something from Warfang. Please answer fast as I really need to get back to Luna." Soula said. "Well I need some polish for my choker." Ember said. "Me and Cynder need some polish for our shackles." Inferno said. "Just bring me my journal." Flame said. "Ok and may I ask how you four are liking life in this temple?" asked Soula. "We love it, but we need to get some decorations out of the temple storage and get this place looking better." Cynder said. "Yea, but we can do that our selves." Inferno said. "Ok and I or Luna will return with your stuff." Soula said as she ran extremely fast out of the temple, the sun boosting her energy by a lot. As Soula ran out of the temple, she failed to notice a dragon that was waiting on the outside. The dragon decided to wait a few minutes before he entered and completed his mission.

**In Warfang**

Luna was lying on the ground of the guardians chamber in Warfang, being the middle of the day made it impossible for her to do much. Soula ran in and quickly sat down next to Luna. "Did they have any requests?" asked Terrador. "Yes they did." Soula said. "Ember wanted some choker polish, Cynder and Inferno wanted some polish for their shackles, and Flame wanted his journal, were ever that is." Soula said as she layed down next to Luna to keep her safe. "Ok we'll send some moles to get those items." Cyril said. "So Soula can you wait for the Eclipse of Darkness?" asked Luna. "No I can't as it will be the first time that we can play together with perfectly equal energy levels, and for thirty minutes." Soula said, the Eclipse of Darkness didn't have a major effect on solar and lunar dragons, but it would equal out their energy and for the first time, Luna and Soula will be able to play together. "Yea that is going to be fun." Luna said.

**Back at the dragon temple**

The dragon finally decided to enter the temple and walked in. After only a few minutes the dragon was standing in the guardian's room with his targets unknowing. "Hey guys." The dragon said in the kindest voice that he could mutter. Inferno snapped around, saw who it was, noticed the hole in his chest, and put up an elemental barrier around him and the others. "Spyro you're back, but how?" asked Cynder. _Cynder see that hole in Spyro's chest. _Inferno said. _Yea what about it? _asked Cynder. _That hole means that someone revived Spyro with the power of the temple of the undead ruler so while he may not be evil, his personality will be slightly altered._ Inferno said. _So keep my guard up... got it._Cynder said as Inferno let Ember and Flame out first. Ember and Flame circled Spyro for a moment before secretly getting ready in case they needed to attack, only then did Inferno let Cynder out. Cynder ran over to Spyro and hugged him happily. "I can't believe that you're back Spy." Cynder said. "Yea me either." Spyro said, not liking the nickname.

After a long embrace and Spyro smiling, Inferno noticed that Spyro seamed exactly the same, which was not possible. "So who brought you back?" asked Inferno. "I don't know." Spyro said. Spyro's smile suddenly became evil and by the time Inferno saw it, it was too late. Spyro delivered a gash to Cynder and shoved her off, Inferno feeling the immense pain. "Cynder!" Inferno screamed as he ran to her, too fast for even time to stop him, and placed a strong convexity shield around Cynder and himself. "Cynder are you alright?" asked Inferno. "I'll be fine, but I doubt that we will be able to fight as Spyro used a poison that prevents magic or spirit gems from healing the wound." Cynder said. "How dare you harm my friends." Ember said angrily as she charged Spyro. Spyro knocked her out and delivered the same poisoned gash as he had with Cynder. "That was too easy... wait where is the red one?" Spyro asked as he turned around. Spyro didn't time it right and was knocked down by Dark Flame, Flame had learned that he and Spyro were brothers and that their dark forms ran in the family. "Sorry bro, but I will not let you do any more harm." Dark Flame said, he had also managed to master his dark form and there by control it. "You can't defeat me as you're only a fire dragon, brother or not." Spyro said. "That is where you're wrong." Flame said as he used his soulfire and badly burned Spyro. "I have to get back to master." Spyro said as he teleported off. "So someone did turn him evil, how sad." Flame said sarcastically, as he and Inferno managed to get the others to the infirmary.

**In the dark realms**

Spyro approached the temple of the undead ruler, which looked a lot like the dragon temple except the door frames were made of bone, the middle of the doors had skulls in it, and the throne was also made of bone. Spyro walked into the throne room where Demetriouse was and bowed. "Master I have failed you and I ask for your forgiveness." Spyro said. "I may and may not forgive you, it all depends on your reasoning for your failure." Demetriouse said. "I managed to weaken Inferno by wounding Cynder badly, I knocked out their healing dragoness friend, but A dragon that I didn't even know was my brother attacked in a dark form and wounded me with a wight flame." Spyro said, still bowing. "I understand, besides I need you if I am going to escape so I couldn't get rid of you." Demetriouse said. "Of course master." Spyro said. "Now go and rest for now, but first I have a plan for a day or so from now." Demetriouse said as he began telling Spyro the plan.

**The dragon temple**

Inferno was laying down next to Cynder, who had a wrap around her side to help the gash, while Flame layed with Ember, they had promised long ago that they would never let themselves fall in love with each other so Flame was doing it because Inferno was more worried about Cynder. Luna ran in with a satchel around her. "Hey guys." Luna said excitedly, her back symbol was a full moon and so was her tail. "I see that both moons are full tonight and from your energy I am guessing that it is about midnight." Inferno said, Luna's back symbol showed one moon's phase while her tail blade showed the other. "Yea it is around midnight, but I need to get back to Soula as soon as possible." Luna said as she handed everyone what they had requested. "Wait what happened to you two?" asked Luna as she saw the wrappings around Ember and Cynder. "Someone brought Spyro back to life and made him evil." Inferno said. "Yea and he attacked us, Flame got rid of him for now though. Also it will be a few days before we are fully healed" Cynder said. "I will destroy Spyro if I ever see him again." Inferno said angrily as he layed down from a sharp pain that was caused by Cynder moving and scraping her wound. "Do you really mean that?" asked Flame, still in his dark form as it took him time to turn back to normal. "Wait what is with you?" asked Luna. "Me and Spyro were born from a family that had these forms running in their blood and it takes me some time to go back to normal." Flame said. "Yes I did mean what I said." Inferno said. "I already know that as Inferno is willing to destroy the world if it means saving me." Cynder said. "Wow. How long until the eclipse?" asked Luna. "About six days." Inferno said. "I can't wait as then me and Soula will finally be able to play together." Luna said as she left at full speed. After some talking, Inferno, Cynder, Flame, and Ember went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. What could have been Demetriouse's plan. I wonder what everyone will dream about.**


	4. Amy

**In Ember's dreams**

Ember looked around at the village she was in, it was her old village. "I really miss this place." Ember said. "Yea me to." a voice said from behind Ember. Ember spun around and froze in surprise at who she was facing. The dragoness that had spoke was around five she had bright pink scales with an extremely light red underbelly, her horns and long heart-shaped tail blade where the same color as her underbelly, she had extremely light red spikes in place of where Ember's frills where, her wing membranes and spike membranes where a blood red, and she had on the same choker that Ember was wearing. "It's you, but how?" asked Ember. "You have heard of the half-ancestors am I correct." the dragoness said. "Amy you know that I have." Ember said, Amy was Ember's little sister that died five years ago at the age of five. "Well I have been lucky enough to become one and thanks for that." Amy said, a half-ancestor was created when a dragon died and a sibling of theirs honors their death and changed them selves for that dragon. "Wow, well you almost got your wish of becoming an ancestor." Ember said. "technically I did as I have all their powers." Amy said. "So did you just call me here for that reason?" asked Ember. "Ember I am technically an ancestor now so I called you here for a reason... follow me." Amy said. Ember followed Amy to where she was going.

A few minutes later and Ember and Amy where sitting in Amy's old room. "Why have you called me here?" asked Ember. "Ember as you know my, I mean your, choker contains a piece of my soul thanks to the gem I found years ago." Amy said. "Yea what about it?" asked Ember. "My soul is actually split into three pieces my self, that heart in the choker." Amy said. "And?" asked Ember. "And in you. When I died a piece of my soul entered your body as you where my favorite sibling and the ancestors felt that you deserved it, even if we had had other siblings I would still say that you're my favorite." Amy said. "So?" asked Ember. "So my soul chose to become a semi part of you, this also gives you a rather unique ability, but I will have to teach that to you when you're awake and I have learned how to speak to living dragons telepathically." Amy said. "Wow. Anything else?" asked Ember. "Yea. When you awake I need you to tell Inferno and Cynder my story, so that you can have more that understand, also when you awake I need you to warn Inferno and Cynder that an evil dragon known as Demetriouse is the one that brought Spyro back and that he will escape his imprisonment in the dark realms when the Eclipse of Darkness occurs. Remember, Ember, only tell Inferno and Cynder, though Flame can listen if he wants." Amy said. "Ok Amy and it was nice seeing you again." Ember said as she awoke.

**The waking world**

Ember awoke with a strange feeling where her wound was so she looked at the wound only to watch it get healed. "Thanks Amy." Ember muttered under her breath as she woke up Flame, Cynder, and Inferno. "Inferno... Cynder... I have some explaining to do." Ember said. "Ok, meet us in the guardian's chamber." Inferno said as he and Cynder, who was still wounded, walked off. "What explaining?" asked Flame. "It's time we told them exactly where I got this choker... oh and Amy came to me in my dream last night and told me that she had become a half-ancestor." Ember said, choosing to leave the part about Amy's soul out.

A few minutes later and everyone was in the guardian's chamber so that Ember could tell Inferno and Cydner what she wanted to tell them. "Have you two ever wondered where I got this choker?" asked Ember as she pointed to the choker. "We just suspected it to be from a marketplace." Inferno said. "actually this is my dead little sister, Amy's, choker as I stopped liking mine." Ember said. "How come?" asked Cynder. "I will tell you as I tell you two more about me and Amy." Ember said before starting her story.

**Begin Flash back.**

**six years ago.**

Ember and Amy where siting in a large room with their father. "So what did you want to tell us dad?" asked Amy, her choker at the time had small crystals hanging from it. "I think that both of you are old enough to know exactly how I got your chokers to look the way they do." Ember and Amy's dad, Hecktor, said. "I guess." Ember said. "You see you two are from a long line of healing dragons, on my side, that use ancient magic and crystals to see the future, the crystals are inserted into the dragon's choker and reform them to show what they will be like when they grow up. Ember, the spikes around the heart of your choker indicate that you will be a bit mischievous though I think that that is already showing. Amy your choker's crystals show that you will be a kind and wiling dragoness." Hecktor said. "No I won't." Amy said as she ripped her crystal out of her choker. "You are defying the ancestors and I will not be a part of it." Amy said as she ran off. "That little-" Hecktor began before Helen, Ember and Amy's mother, cut him off. "It is her future and she should be allowed to act how she wants." Helen said. "She is defying my families tradition and so must be punished." Hecktor said as Ember slipped out.

Ember managed to catch up with her sister. "What are you going to force me into another of those crystals?" asked Amy angrily. "Amy I would never do such a thing." Ember said. "I know I just can't belive that dad does that, is that what his meetings are about?" asked Amy, she never went to Hecktor's family meetings and so she didn't know. "I don't really know as I just sleep during those things." Ember said. "At least I'm not alone in my thoughts but why do you continue to wear that choker?" asked Amy. "I am afraid of what dad will do if I don't as he seemed willing to kill to keep his families traditions safe." Ember said as a large red crystal, pulsing with the power of the ancestors, rose from the ground. "What is this?" asked Amy. "That is a soul gem, it can hold a piece of your soul." said Mista, the magic wielder of the village. "Neat." Amy said as she shattered the crystal. Amy looked through the shards and was surprised when one piece had be broken into the exact shape and size of the slot in Amy's choker. "I think that the ancestor want me to use this." Amy said, she really loved the ancestors and figured that it was the only way that a piece would break into such a shape. "possible, but we should talk with Mista about that." Ember said.

After several minutes, they arrived at mista's hut. "Mista you in here?" asked Amy. "Yes I am and what have you come for young Amy." Mista said. "When I smashed that gem, one piece broke in the shape of a heart." Amy said. "Amy is wondering if you could help her put a piece of her soul within the gem and then put a spell on her choker so that only death can remove it." Ember said, her and Amy had talked about this on their way to the hut. "Neither are a problem." Mista said, after a few minutes Amy had succeeded and placed the heart within the slot of her choker. Ok now I ill do your second request, and as a bonus I will also try to find dragons around the village that can try to help you keep safe." Mista said as she cast the requested spell. "Thanks Mista." Amy said as her and Ember walked off, with two of the village dragons by their side.

**I Year Later**

Ember and Amy where playing around a cave and having fun. "Ember can I go in there?" asked Amy. "I know that it's safe, but try to not get hurt as you still haven't learned how to heal yourself and I'm still drained from you breaking your leg earlier." Ember said. "Ok I'll be careful." Amy said as she entered the small cave, the sunlight lighting the whole thing. Ember turned her back for a second and heard a loud scream. Ember ran into the cave, which now had predators that couldn't have snuck in and so had to have been created inside the cave, and Amy was laying on the floor with several gashes. Ember killed off all the predators and ran up beside Amy. "What happened." Ember said, tears started to pour from her eyes as there was no way of saving Amy. "They came from nowhere." Amy said weakly. "I love you Amy, never forget that." Ember said as Amy passed away in her paws. Ember was infuriated and ripped her choker off, putting on Amy's instead, as she ran to the village.

Ember ran inside the house and was confronted by Hecktor. "Amy is dead." Ember said, so loud that the entire village heard her. "So it worked." Hecktor said. "You mean that you killed her." Ember said, her anger increasing with every second. "I can't let one of my children live if they are defying my traditions." Hecktor said. "Then looks like you have to kill me as well." Ember said as she showed Amy's choker was around her neck. "Oh and I already stopped by Mista and got the same spell cast on it for me." Ember said. "Fine I will kill you as well then." Hecktor said as he ran at Ember. Ember dived to the left as Flame jumped down from the roof and burned Hecktor badly. "I am a healing dragon so I don't care." Hecktor said. "You should after all I am the soulfire dragon" Flame said as Helen attacked Hecktor from behind. "I saw what you did and I will not stand for it." Helen said as she scratched and bit Hecktor. "You're out numbered Hecktor." Ember said. "No I'm not." Hecktor said as fifteen of his family members came in. "Fine if you want me dead then let's hope you can live from this." Ember said as she floated in the air, healing energy gathering around her. "So you're going to heal me to death." Hecktor said. Ember finished building the energy and held it for a few moments before releasing the deadliest form of a healing furry, it had been charged by the ancestors. The healing wave hit Hecktor, badly wounding him, and then it hit a much weaker family member. The energy was so strong that it actually destroyed the family member that had gotten hit. "What are you?" asked Hecktor in fear. Ember didn't answer as the energy that she had used nearly knocked her out, her choker glowing slightly.

A few minutes later and Ember woke up, not even realizing that she had passed out. "What are you going to do to me?" asked Hecktor fearfully as Helen tightened the chains that where now around Hecktor. "We're going to wait for the village guard to come." Ember said. "So I will simply be put in prison." Hecktor said happily. "You're new to this village aren't you?" asked Flame. "Yea we all are as we moved here shortly before Amy died and dad never read the laws of this village." Ember said, crying from Amy's death. "This village is small and has a lot of laws about children. Killing someone else's child is life in prison, but killing your own child for no reason... is death." Flame said happily.

**End Flashback.**

"So dad died and I got my revenge." Ember said. "Wow, but is there anything that you are forgetting?" asked Flame. "Yea Amy has become a half-ancestor." Ember said. "Wow that is a truly honorable title." Inferno said. "I almost forgot, Inferno... Cynder... last night Amy came to my dreams, this was where I learned that she was a half-ancestor, she told me that on the eclipse of darkness, an evil darkness dragon, the one that rose Spyro, will escape, his name is Demetriouse." Ember said. "So he isn't dead well we'll fix that when he gets here." Cynder said, her and Inferno had learned about Demetriouse, his fmaily, and his missing brother Demnex.

**In a world between life and death**

**The Ancestral Temple**

Amy was walking down the long hallways of the, golden and gem studded, temple. "Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Amy as she walked into a room that had a few dragons in it, they where some of the ancestors. "Amy you are getting better at greeting us in a less formal fashion." Alura, the ancestor of light, said as Amy use to always bow and rarely be herself around the ancestors. "Well five years of living here will do that." Amy said as she sat down. "So what are you working on?" asked Amy. "The future." Altha, the ancestor of healing, said. "Can I help?" asked Amy. "I guess you can look and maybe help." Alura said. "Ok." Amy said as she walked up to the book that the ancestors where writing in and saw that it had to deal with Inferno's future. "May I make a suggestion?" asked Amy. "Technically you are an ancestor now so you don't need to ask." Altha said. "Right." Amy said before she made her suggestion.

**The dragon temple**

Spyro walked into the guardian's chamber and was quickly greeted with a snake chain that forced him to sty where he was, because of where it was linked. "Why have you returned Spyro?" asked Inferno evilly as he approached Spyro. "Please don't, I'm in control." Spyro said in fear. "I don't trust you Spyro, but I will give you a chance." Inferno said as he quickly got right next to Spyro. "Just know that if you even consider attacking I will rip you apart and bring those pieces personally to Demetrius." Inferno said. "Ok I promise that I won't attack." Spyro said with a slight amount of evil in his voice. "Sorry about the eviler personality, but I think you know the reason." Spyro said. "Keep my words in mind." Inferno said as he released Spyro from his chains, all was going according to Demetriouse's plan.

* * *

**A/N: Well as always I hope you enjoy. I wonder what Amy suggested, no it hasn't been even hinted at yet.**


	5. A Peaceful Night

Inferno and Cynder where siting down, talking with Flame, Ember, and Spyro. "Why did you four give me a second chance?" asked Spyro. "You gave me and Cynder a second chance so we needed to repay you, still I would suggest you don't try anything." Inferno said. "I had no intentions of doing so." Spyro said. "I still don't trust you Spyro." Ember said. "None of us do." Flame said. "I know and I understand." Spyro said. "Hey Flame about what you said when we fought-." Spyro said before Flame cut him off. "It is true that I am your brother, though how you didn't know that from similar appearance is still unknown." Flame said. "We I only saw you breiflly from the battle at Warfang." Spyro said. "Yea, but I knew from the start." Flame said.

Soula suddenly walked in, too weak from it being almost night to run. "Soula what are you doing here so late?" asked Inferno as he let Soula lean against him for support. "Something attacked me on my way here and knocked me out, when I woke up I was in such a hurry to get here that I didn't relize how late it got." Soula said weakly. "Well then what did you have for us?" asked Cynder. "The guardians have heard of Spyro's betrayal." Soula said. "Well bro I doubt that you will be leaving anytime soon." Flame said as he playfully hit Spyro. "Guess not." Spyro said. "What is he doing here?" asked Soula. "Well he claims to have not been in control and to have just broken free of Demetriouse's control, but we are not completely convinced." Inferno said. "Oh." Soula said as she looked down from sadness. "Do you think she'll be mad?" asked Soula. "I doubt that, after all she's your sister and would understand. She will be worried though." Inferno said, he had said similar things to young dragons when Malefor was controlling him, though that was only to trick them into a false sense of peace.

"I really need to get back to Luna, but I'm too weak to fly there." Soula said sadly. "Then I'll take you." Inferno said. "Really?" asked Soula. "Of course as I know how it feels to be unable to see your sister for a long time." Inferno said, referencing how it had been when he had to leave Cynder after breaking free of Malefor's control. "Climb on." Inferno said as he leaned down a bit closer to the floor. Soula climbed onto Inferno's back and he stood up, with a little struggling. After getting Soula on his back, Inferno took flight to Warfang, which was a few hours away.

**Warfang**

Inferno landed outside of the guardian's building in Warfang, right as Luna ran out in a panic. "Woa there Luna." Inferno said as he put out his wings to stop Luna. "Soula is right here." Inferno said as he turned slight to the side to show the sleeping Soula. "What happened to make her be out for so long?" asked Luna. "A cording to her, she had been attacked on her way and was in too much of a rush to notice how late it had gotten from when she was attacked to when she awoke." Inferno said. "I'll help you carry her in." Luna said as she got next to Inferno and helped him.

Inferno walked into the guardian's chamber of their building and was greeted by Volteer. "What are you doing back here darkness drago-" Volteer said before being frozen by Cyril. "Sometime I wish I could just kill him." Cyril said. "Us to." Luna and Inferno said in unison. "What happened?" asked Cyril, Inferno quickly told Cyril as he entered the main chamber. "Hello young Inferno." Terrador. "Hey Terrador." Inferno said as he laid Soula down and Luna quickly got next to her. "I can't believe that you came back here just so Soula could be with me." Luna said. "What are friends for." Inferno said, but then he and Luna froze. "Wow I didn't expect to become friends with another dragon, I thought only Ember and Flame could be my friends." Inferno said. "You remind me of Blizzard in some cases." Cyril said. "Who's Blizzard?" asked Inferno. _I can't believe that I let that slip. _Cyril thought. "She was my daughter, but someone murdered her." Cyril said sadly. "Oh I'm sorry about that." Inferno said as he left.

**The Ancestral Temple**

"Focus on the living dragon that you want to communicate with, only focus on her and my voice." Nevis, the ancestor of earth, said. Amy did just that and felt the link activate. _Hello? _asked Amy. _Amy, wow I didn't expect you to learn that so fast. _Ember said. _Well here in the Ancestral Temple there isn't a lot to do so I was practicing._ Amy said. _Neat, but I have some stuff to do and don't need any distractions so bye for now. _Ember said and so Amy cut the link. "Thanks Nevis." Amy said as she walked off to the library, where several books on dragons where.

Amy looked through the book titles, having already learned the telekinetic portion of her power, and finally found Cyrils book, she was curious about why he defended darkness dragons. Cyril's book was a lot different from most ice dragon books, as the books would have their body scale color as the main color of the dragon/dragoness that they where about and their edges would have the color of the underbelly of the dragon/dragoness that it was about, but Cyrils was black with light-blue edges. "Now why is this book different from most dragon books?" asked Amy to herself. Amy started reading and after the first page, which gave the dragon's element and description, Amy knew why it was different. "Wow." Amy said as she walked off to one of the temple's many rooms.

Amy was siting next to Nevis and Alura, with Altha and Akeldama, the ancestor of blood, in front of her. "So as we all know the Eclipse of Darkness is approaching and then, as we have written, Demetriouse will escape. So any idea on how we can have this all turn out." Alura said. "How about we kill off Ember?" asked Akeldama, he didn't like Amy. "I'm not sure so what do the rest of you think?" asked Amy. "We should keep Ember alive as she didn't gain that power for no reason and it is already written in the book of prophecies." Nevis said. "Well since we really don't need to do this just yet, let's talk about Cyril." Amy said as she held up Cyril's book, wich had a book mark about midway through the pages. "So you've seen." Alura said. "Yes and I want to know why, but first I have some teaching to do with Ember." Amy said as she placed Cyril's book in a sack around her neck and walked off.

**The dragon temple**

Inferno walked in and laughed a little, Spyro had been hung upside down. "Now what did you do this for?" asked Inferno. "Well, long story short, Spyro bet that I couldn't burn more dummies then him in five minutes and this is what happened to the loser." Flame said. "Yea that was a dumb idea." Spyro said, calling down from the ceiling. "Well at least none of us have forgotten how to have fun, even after the war." Inferno said as he saw Ember and Cynder trying to stifle their laughter. "Cyn. you know that it is no use." Inferno said, and to that Cynder gave up and started laughing hard. Inferno flew up to Spyro. "Need some help getting down from there?" asked Inferno. "Yea sure." Spyro said. Inferno spun quickly in the air and cut the rope. "Ow I may be technically undead, but I still feel pain." Spyro said. "You're not undead, undead dragons are undead and I knew you still felt pain." Inferno said. While everyone was laughing Ember was waiting for Amy to contact her again. _Sorry it took so long, but the ancestors had a meeting and I had to go. _Amy said. _Ok so when will you teach what ever it is that you are going to teach me? _asked Ember. _I will start when you get to a room that is quiet. _Amy said and so Ember walked off and found her room, which was on the other side of the temple. "Now what?" asked Ember aloud.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder why Cyril's book was different. What is Ember's extra power, wait and find out. What secret did Amy uncover about Cyril, in his book.**


	6. Ember's hidden ability

"Close your eyes and focus." Amy said. Ember closed her eyes, focused, and suddenly found herself inside her mind. Ember looked around and saw that her mind looked a lot like the temple, with every door having a memory behind it. "Where to?" asked Ember. "You will have to go very deep, as we need to find your soul." Amy said. Ember walked around for a while and found some stairs that lead down. "How deep?" asked Ember. "Past all your memories from before and after you hatched." Amy said. Ember walked through her memories and smiled as she came to some memories from before Amy's death. "I really miss you." Ember said. "I know, but I am still a while away from being able to leave the Ancestral Temple and talk with living dragons face-to-face." Amy said. Ember continued before coming to another memory. "You where so cute back then." Ember said as she looked at a memory of when Amy hatched. "I know, but we can't get distracted." Amy said. "Sorry." Ember said as she walked off.

Ember stopped in front of two orbs. On her right was a larger orb that had _Ember_ inscribed on the platform that it stood on. On her left was a much smaller orb with _Amy_ inscribed on its platform. "Wow are these really mine and a part of your souls?" asked Ember. "Yes they are, but look in between them." Amy said. Ember looked in between the orbs and noticed something that was written in the air. _Make a choice stay normal or choose to live a double life. _was what it said. "What does it mean and which do I choose?" asked Ember. "You need to absorb my part of the souls, as that will unlock the power dormant within you." Amy said. "Spoken like a true ancestor." Ember said jokingly as she placed her paw on the smaller soul, absorbing it. "Ow that hurt a little." Ember said. "Well you didn't expect your body to take in my soul so easily did you." Amy said as the scenery around Ember changed to an area that looked a lot like the Dragon Temple training arena except that this one was a lot larger and was adorn with thousands of ancient symbols and items.

"Welcome to the Ancestral Temple training grounds." Amy said as she walked in. "This is where I will teach you about the power you unlocked." Amy said. "Ok so what exactly was it?" asked Ember. "As I am sure you know, Inferno has several forms which is because he was born with a soul for each of his elements." Amy said. "What are you getting at Amy?" asked Ember as she sat down. "Well as you know you just absorbed a part of my soul, this is what Inferno had to do to be able to use his other forms." Amy said. "So you mean that I can now change my form into yours, but what use is that?" asked Ember. "Correct. You see throughout the dragon realms there are several hidden temples that can't be see unless the one looking at them isn't in their true form, each temple contains the strongest form of an element, and that is what defeated Demetriouse the first time so you and your group need to gain access to these elements and only then will it be possible to defeat Demetriouse." Amy said. "So what could healing do, heal him to death?" asked Ember. "Yep, you have in fact done such a thing before." Amy said, this caused Ember to remember using that healing furry to destroy one dragon and nearly kill another. "Wow." Amy said, having been watching the flash back. "Yea I don't know how I did that." Ember said.

After some explaining, Ember was ready to learn. "So how exactly do I do this?" asked Ember. "Just follow my instructions." Amy said. "Ok." Ember said. "Focus on yourself." Amy said. Ember did that. "Reach out to my soul and let it take you." Amy said. Ember did that and her body changed to match Amy's. "Good job." Amy said. "Wow." Ember said as she looked herself over. "You don't just have my form, but also my power, or rather the power I had before I died." Amy said as a dummy appeared. "Try it." Amy said. "Ember focused and fired a pink orb with green spots on it. When the orb hit the dummy it fell to the ground coughing. "My ability was to make my enemies sick with literally any sickness that there is." Amy said. "Wow." Ember said. "I know that you need to practice a little, but right now you need to return." Amy said. "Wait how do I change back?" asked Ember. "Follow the same process, but instead of using my soul use yours." Amy said, Ember quickly did so. "Be warned Ember, watch your self around Spyro." Amy said as Ember left her mind.

Ember opened her eyes as Inferno ran in. "Gee I knew you saw me as a friend, but I didn't think it went this far." Ember said, taking on a little of Amy's joking personality. "Sorry we where just wondering were you where." Inferno said. "This coming from the crazy dragon." Ember said. "Not crazy just not regular." Inferno said. Ember decided to mess with Inferno a bit. "Well I described Amy, but sadly you haven't seen her." Ember said. "What do you mean?" asked Inferno, enjoying the time alone with Ember. "This." Ember said before changing her form to Amy's. "Is what Amy really looks like." Ember said. "Woa." Inferno said. "You see I forgot to mention that Amy also told me that a part of her soul entered my body when she died." Ember said, as she changed back. "So Amy taught you how to swap between forms." Inferno said. "Yep, and she told me that there are hidden temples around the realms that can only be seen by a dragon that isn't in its own form." Ember said. "The Elemental Temples of Power." Inferno said. "Yea. I was also warned to watch myself around Spyro, so I doubt that he is in control." Ember said. "Then he can't come on this." Inferno said. "So should we wait for the other?" asked Ember. "Sure thing, maybe I can get a few minutes of rest as we all just had a large sparing match." Inferno said as he laid down. "Hey you never asked." Ember said. "Sorry. Can I lay here for a moment before they find us?" asked Inferno. "I guess." Ember said as she laid down as well.

A few minutes later, Cynder and the others ran in. "Woa we miss something?" asked Spyro. "No you didn't, but I was wondering, how good are you at acting?" asked Inferno. "I think that I am great at it... Why?" asked Spyro. "?Well you are currently the only dragon here that can enter the dark realms at will, and so I was thinking that you could go in there and spy on Demetriouse" Inferno said. "Uh... sure... I guess." Spyro said as he opened the portal to the dark realms and jumped through, closing it behind him. "Why did you need Spyro out-of-the-way?" asked Flame. "Well I think Ember can explain that." Inferno said. A few minutes later, Ember had finished her story about why Spyro couldn't follow them and about what their mission was. "So each of us need all our power and this extra power to defeat Demetriouse." Flame said. "Sounds about right so shall we go." Inferno said. _All of you need to be careful. _Amy said. _Understood. _Everyone said as they flew off to find a map to these temples.

**The Temple of Th e Undead Ruler**

Spyro walked in and bowed to Demetriouse. "Master my targets have requested me to spy on you so I have returned." Spyro said. Good so everything is going according to plan." Demetriouse said. "Remember Spyro, never reveal any real plans of mine." Demetriouse said. "I would never unless your orders are to do so master." Spyro said. "Then you deserve a small break so feel free to enter your chambers and sleep for a few hours." Demetriouse said.

**The Ancestral Temple**

Amy was looking through the books of time and saw how Inferno reacted to being alone with Ember. "I never thought that I would have the ability to do this and not be defying everyone." Amy said, she had stopped referring to the ancestors as the ancestors. "You love your sister don't you?" asked Alura from behind. "Yes I do Alura, but if it was ever written that she would die I wouldn't protest." Amy said, she was telling the truth. "Now that's the ancestor spirit." Alura said jokingly, not only did Amy start to change a little from being around the ancestors, but the ancestors where also changing a little from being around her. "And that's the mortal spirit." Amy said, joking a little. "I knew that having such a young member would be fun." Alura said. "Yea, but we should sleep." Amy said, she didn't have to sleep she just liked to. "Sure." Alura said as they both entered their chambers and slept.

* * *

**A/N: Well in theory this chapter revealed what Amy had written in Inferno's book. That is a neat ability. (post in your review, what you think about this chapter.)**


	7. Hidden Temple of Healing

Inferno, Cynder, Flame, and Ember all walked into the guardian's building and then their chamber. "What brings you four here?" asked Cyril. "We need a map to the elemental temples of power and what is with you Cyril." Inferno said, noticing that Cyril's scales seemed darker. "Well I have a map somewhere, why do you need it, and I think your eyes are playing tricks on you." Cyril said. "Ember's half-ancestor little sister told us that Demetriouse will escape on the Eclipse of Darkness and the power in those temples will be needed." Inferno said. "Wow so you four get to go on an adventure... can we come?" asked Luna. "Aren't you forgetting something Luna." Soula said. "Dang you're right Soula." Luna said as she remembered that a trip like this would go on for several days. "How about you two come to the battle sight when the Eclipse of Darkness gets here." Inferno said. "We'll have Amy let you two know where we are." Cynder said, they had already told Luna and Soula about Amy. "That works." Luna said as Cyril walked in with the map. "Thanks." Flame said as Ember grabbed the map and they all flew off. "Now that I think about it, your scales do look a lot darker than usual." Volteer said. "That doesn't matter right now." Cyril said.

**The Ancestral Temple**

"So why did you guys change the name on his book?" asked Amy. "Because of who his brother is we couldn't risk him getting attacked." Alura said. "Why where you even looking around in the library?" asked Akeldama. "She is allowed and she was curious." Altha said. "Exactly and Akeldama why do you hate me?" asked Amy. "I don't hate you I just don't trust you, or any half-ancestor." Akeldama said. "Why because the last few half-ancestors abused their power?" asked Amy, she had looked through a small book that had the half-ancestors in it and what happened to them. "Correct." Akeldama said. "Look through my book, you will see that I have no reason to betray all of you." Amy said. "I did and I am still not convinced." Akeldama said. "Well you'll just have to learn to trust me... so why did he get his name changed to Cyril?" asked Amy. "Because his family was hated because of their unique ability and he needed to disappear, his daughter as well." Alura said.

"Wow that is some power and is that dragon really Cyril's brother?" asked Amy, she had just finished Cyril's book. "Afraid so." Altha said. "Well we need to work out how this battle goes." Alura said. "Then I have a suggestion." Amy said with a slight laugh that was between fun and insane, the laugh she liked to use to mess with the ancestors. After Amy finished explaining her idea, Akeldama took a drink of the bowl of blood that he had next to him and started coughing. "Who put soda in here?" asked Akeldama. "Not me." Amy said, a bit uncomfortable with the stare she was getting. Alura fell to the ground laughing. "What I figured that this place was too boring so I decided to take a lesson from Amy, on having fun." Alura said. "That wasn't funny and it was not formal." Akeldama said, he was extremely formal. "Come on Akeldama we all need to lighten up a bit.." Altha said, with a slight chuckle. "They are both right." Nevis said.

**Somewhere in the ancient grove**

Who hides a temple of healing within such a place?" asked Ember, she was currently in Amy's form to spot the temple. "Well would you think to look for such a place in this grove?" asked Inferno and Cynder, who where both in their corrupted forms. "I doubt anyone except the ones that placed it here would." Dark Flame said. "Yea I guess you're right." Ember said as she spotted the temple up ahead. "Looks like we have one down and three to go, after I get this one of course." Ember said as she ran into the temple.

Once Ember entered the temple she saw thousands of traps and even a few puzzles. "This will be fun." Ember said as she carefully walked through a large arch. Ember stopped and ducked as she heard the sound of an arrow going through the air. The arrow flew right over Ember and she continued, stopping at a large door with various healing orbs around it. _Order from most to least common in the combat chain, find the power within._ was written in ancient draconic, but Amy translated it for Ember. "Worst riddle ever." Ember said as she start looking through the orbs there where ones with green dots, red strips, shaking effects, and normal appearance lining the wall. "That's a lot of healing combat attacks." Ember said as she finished the puzzle and ran from the floor, which was falling.

_Gee Amy, they have a lot of traps here. _Ember said. _Yea well the ancestors really didn't need it to be easy. _Amy said. Ember looked around and found a sphere of healing energy that was pulsing with the different healing combat attacks and even more power than the healing guardian could of had. "Wow." Ember said as she absorbed the power and the temple around her vanished. "At least I didn't have to go through thousands of traps again." Ember said.

**The Temple of The Undead Ruler**

Spyro bowed to Demetriouse. "Master what is your wish?" asked Spyro. "I need you to go check on your targets." Demetriouse said. "Yes master." Spyro said as he jumped back to the dragon realms. A few minutes later Spyro ran in. "Master they are gone." Spyro said. "Great they must have had help from the outside to learn that you where spying on them. All is still going according to plan though." Demetriouse said. "If I may ask master, what exactly is your plan?" asked Spyro. "To escape this place and take over, the same plan that I have had for years." Demetriouse said. Spyro bowed and walked to his chambers. In his chambers Spyro looked at the hole in his chest, though he didn't really care, the hole bothered him as it reminded him that he is technically not alive. _Master would destroy me if I ever asked about this._ Spyro thought, he knew that if he did ask then Demetriouse would kill him after escaping the dark realms.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. I wonder what Cyril's real name is. (Feel free to guess)**


	8. The Hidden Temple of Fire

Amy was hanging up a few paintings of her and Ember, when Alura walked in. "Hey Alura." Amy said. "Wow you really like having the ability to create thing from nothing." Alura said as she looked around the room. "Yea and I decided to decorate my chamber a bit since there really wasn't anything interesting about it." Amy said as she fixed the bed. "I can see that." Alura said. "Wow this place looks nice." Furna, the ancestor of fire, said. "I know." Amy said. "You know I really think that we should all do this as it would be nice and help calm scared dragon spirits on their way through." Furna said. "Yea it would." Altha said, as she walked in. A loud gong went off somewhere in the temple and Akeldama ran in, angered. "Which one of you did that?" akeldama said. "Me." Nevis said as he playfully tackled Altha. "You are all a bunch of hatch-lings." Akeldama said. "Not hatch-lings just finally having some fun around here." Nevis said.

A few minutes later, the ancestors and Amy where in their meeting room. "You know, Demetriouse seems to have little love in his life, seeing as his brother vanished." Amy said. "What are you getting at halfer." Akeldama said. "I like that nickname." Amy said. "I say we have Demetriouse remember how fun it was with his brother, you agree?" asked Amy. "I say yes." Nevis said. "Same." Alura said. "I'm all for it." Altha said. "Agreed." Furna said. "Never." Akeldama said. "Well you're out voted so I guess we'll go through with it." Amy said mockingly. "Hey I am an ancestor and I should be treated with respect." Akeldama said. "Technically so am I and you should stop letting being worshiped go to your head, no true ancestor would let such a thing go to their head." Amy said, Akeldama fell silent.

**The Temple of The Undead Ruler**

Spyro walked into Demetriouse's throne room and bowed. "You called master." Spyro said. "Yes I need you to go hunt down those dragons and bring them to me." Demetriouse said. "It will be done." Spyro said as he jumped through his portal again. Demetriouse decided to walk around a bit. Demetriouse walked into a small room that had his families markings on it and suddenly a memory came back to him.

**Begin Flashback**

**In the dragon realms**

**Demetriouse: age: 5**

Demetriouse was walking around with his three-year old brother, Demnex, when a small group of dragons jumped out. "Well if it isn't the two week darkness dragons." one of the dragons said as he tail swiped Demnex to the side. "You leave my brother alone." Demetriouse said. "Or what?" asked the dragon. "Or else I'll take you all down." Demetriouse said, he actually wasn't a good fighter. "I'd like to see you try little whelp." the dragon said angrily as he attacked. Demetriouse was scared, but he attacked with what little he knew. The dragon suddenly ran his tail blade across Demnex's side. "You shouldn't of done that boss." another dragon said as he saw the darkness energy that was now flowing from Demetriouse. "I will kill you for hurting Demnex." Demetriouse said evilly. "Why?" asked the dragon, unfazed by Demetriouse's tone. "Demnex is the only dragon that I care about and so you will die!" screamed Demetriouse as he fired thousands of darkfireballs. Each one hit the dragon in a different spot and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Anyone else wana try?" asked Demetriouse, his answer was the other dragons running in fear. "Demnex are you all right?" asked Demetriouse. "Yea I am Demetriouse." Demnex said. Demnex had scales that where as dark as darkness with a light-blue underbelly, light-blue wing membranes, light-blue horns that looked exactly like Cyril's, and a tail blade that resembled a spike with serrated edges.

**End Flashback**

Demetriouse had a small tear in his eye after remembering his brother. "Oh Demnex where are you." Demetriouse said to himself. Demetriouse walked back to his throne room and sat down, trying to forget the painful memory as it was true that he had never cared for any other dragon except Demnex.

**Somewhere deep within Dante's Freezer**

Inferno and his friends walked up to the area where the map said the temple would be. "It's cold here." Flame said. "We know." Inferno said. Flame turned into his dark form and quickly saw the temple. "You are kidding right?" asked Flame. "What?" asked Inferno. "The temple is floating about sixty yards away with a sea of ice around it." Flame said as he took flight.

Flame landed on a small platform and entered the temple, keeping his dark form. Flame took about five steps in and was nearly decapitated from a swinging axe. "Wow." Flame said. Flame carefully walked past the traps and up to a large door with different fires burning. "Wow. Shadow, Dark, Light, Soul, and normal fires." Flame said. _Which flame are you? _was written in ancient draconic on the wall. Flame breathed his Soulfire on the soulfire lock and the door opened. "That was eas- ahhh." Flame said as the floor started crumbling.

Flame made it to the other side only to be attacked by soul creatures. "A test to see if I wasn't lieing." Flame said as he burned the creatures and another door opend, this time with spike shooters in the walls. Flame ran through the small trap and found another puzzle. _Dark or Light, Light or Dark, on which side do you fall. _was inscribed on the wall. Flame walked over to the door that had darkness floating around it. "Dark... definitely." Flame said as he walked through the door and found the chamber that contained the strongest fire power.

"Wow." Flame said as he looked at the red orb that had the different fires burning in it. Flame walked up to the platform and jumped as he heard the steps fall. "I thought I was done with the traps." Flame said as he absorbed the sphere of fire energy and walked out of the temple. "So all that is left is the darkness temple." Flame said. "Yea and that is found dead center of the valley of darkness." Inferno said. "How long do we have?" asked Ember. "About two days... it's a one day flight to the Valley of Darkness." Cynder said. "So as long as we aren't captured or something, we should be waiting at the point where Demetriouse will return when the Eclipse begins." Flame said. "Yep." Ember said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this small filler. Expect a couple of times where the story will go to a different scene to show some more about some of the characters. (Can anyone bring the pieces of my small puzzle together and uncover a twist few saw coming? We will have to see)**


	9. The Eclipse begins

Amy was Playing around with Alura in the training room. "I knew having you here would be fun." Alura said. "You already said that." Amy said. "I know." Alura said. "How are you two doing?" asked Elysa, the ancestor of electricity, as she laughed a little. "We're doing great." Alura said in a slightly childlike way. "Wow having Amy here has really lightened up the place." Elysa said. "As if we all didn't know that already." Amy said. "Hey you three." Nevis said. "Yea." Furna said. "Wow it's an ancestral reunion." Altha said jokingly. "Yea I guess you could say that." Nevara, the ancestor of ice, said as she also walked in. "You could say that again." Aslan, the ancestor of wind said. "Wow." Nevis said. suddenly someone knocked Nevis to the ground. "I guess this is fun." Akeldama said as he got off of Nevis. "I thought about what you said, about letting being an ancestor go to my head, and you're correct, but don't think that it means I'll trust you." Akeldama said. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about that statement." Amy said jokingly. "Not sure." Akeldama said as he playfully attacked Alura. "You are all acting like hatch-lings." Amy said. "Mind if I jump in." Amy said as she jumped into the play fight that had begun.

**The dragon realms outside of the Valley of Darkness**

Inferno and Cynder where looking around at the destruction of their power. "wow." Cynder said. "I knew healing was powerful, but I didn't know that it was this powerful." Ember said. "Same." Flame said, they had all decided to practice a bit with their power and now where standing in a large crater. "Well if it isn't my ex-friends." Spyro said as he walked out of the shadows. "So we where correct." Inferno said as he fired a darkness beam at Spyro. "Missed." Spyro said after taking a step to the side. "Attack." Spyro said calmly as several creatures jumped out. "Finally we can put our ability to the ultimate test." Inferno said as his paws started to glow with darkness energy and he quickly grabbed hold of an enemy. The creature's eyes turned completely wight and it started attacking its allies. "What!" screamed Spyro. "Most families of darkness dragons are born with a unique ability and this is ours." Cynder said as she did the same to another enemy. "So be it." Spyro said as he took personal control over his army, rendering Inferno and Cynder's abilities useless. "Try this out then." Ember said as she fired every combat ability that existed for healing dragons, each one finding a different victim. "We're a lot stronger now bro." Flame said as he entered his dark form and started using lightfire.

After an hour of battling Inferno got knocked to the side and Cynder got stabbed. "Cynder!" screamed Inferno. Ember ran over to Cynder and healed her a little, needing to save her energy. "You will pay for this." Inferno said, his eyes turning into the same design as Malefor's and his voice distorting as he started to glow. Inferno floated in the air as his markings vanished with stars replacing them and small black-holes covering his body. All of Inferno's elemental symbols appeared and took on their elemental forms, with his corrupted form appearing as well. "I know this attack and it won't work." Spyro said. Chains linked all of Inferno's different forms to him and they were pulled into him as he landed. "You don't know all my power." Inferno said, his distorted voice sending chills up everyone's spines. Inferno unleashed a furry that consisted of all his elements, the power of the guardian of the purple dragon, and dark magic. The mega furry hit its targets and destroyed most of the army as Inferno locked up his power, turned back to normal, and fell unconscious. "Remind me to never anger Inferno." Cynder said. "So much power... just one thing I love about him." Ember said. "What?" asked Cynder. "Nothing." Ember said as the rest of the army advanced on them and captured them. "I will also take that into account." Spyro said as the small remainder of his army took Inferno and the others to the spot where his master would return.

Inferno woke up and wasn't extremely surprised that they had been captured. _Amy did you know about this? _asked Ember jokingly. _Yea I did, but you will just have to wait and see what happens. _Amy said. "So where are we?" asked Inferno. "Well after your mega furry and a brief chat we got captured and brought here... I think that this is where Demetriouse will return in about one hour." Cynder said. "Wow I was out for that long as we had about five hours before I attacked." Inferno said. "Yea you used a lot of energy." Flame said. "I know, but that is nothing compared to the furry of the purple dragon, which uses all elements." Inferno said. "I give you credit for destroying the majority of my army Inferno." Spyro said. "Shut up!" Inferno yelled, his eyes flickering back to the cat-like ones that he had a few hours ago. "Spare me the anger." Spyro said angrily. Inferno looked around and saw that they all had been chained with purple snakes. "Let me guess an ability that Demetriouse taught you." Inferno said. "Master needed a way to keep you all from escaping." Spyro said as a lunar and solar beam hit him. "Let them go." Soula said. "Ha your sister is too weak to fight and I could take you both as I am eternal." Spyro said. "Now where have we heard that before... oh yea right before dad got sealed away." Inferno said, noticing that the eclipse was only seconds away. "Well that's about to change." Luna said as the eclipse began.

Inferno and Cynder felt the energy as the chains around them shattered. Inferno and Cynder stood up with their marking vanishing, Inferno's tail blade started glowing with lunar energy while Cynder's took on the same shape and also started glowing with Lunar energy, they snapped open their wings as holes in the shape of the moons' fazes opened on their wing membranes, their eyes went black as a reflection of each moon showed in them, their teeth curved into a crescent shape, their claws did the same, red markings related to the moons' fazes appeared on them at perfect intervals, and the energy of the eclipse started flowing off of them. "Welcome to the eclipse of darkness." Inferno said. "How as only pure darkness dragons are effected?" Spyro said in surprise. "Ha. we may have been born with other elements, but our true element was always darkness." Cynder said. "Oh this is going to be fun." Luna said as she felt the energy enter her as well, giving her the same energy as Soula. "Then let's not be left out." Dark Flame said as the energy of the eclipse broke his and Ember's chains. "Agreed." Ember said as she entered Amy's form. "None of us are what we seemed." Ember said. "I would fight, but master gave me strict orders to let him take care of you." Spyro said as Demetriouse, also in the form given by the eclipse, stepped out of a portal that had opened. "Come here Spyro." Demetriouse said. "Yes master." Spyro said as he walked over to Demetriouse. Demetriouse's paw started glowing with darkness energy as he placed it on Spyro's head.

**In Spyro's mind**

Spyro felt another presence around him and spun around. "Who are you?" Spyro asked as he looked at a hatch-ling that looked like him, but had demetriouse's markings. "I don't have a name yet, but daddy wants me in control." the hatch-ling said. "And I thought being controlled was annoying." Spyro said. "Well I still have to kill you." the hatch-ling said. "Ha I'm a lot older and stronger than you so how do you plan to kill me." Spyro said, thinking that it was some kind of joke. "Well I don't have to kill your soul, just make it submit." the hatch-ling said. "I'd like to see you try." Spyro said. "Think about it... you tried to kill Cynder twice, worked for evil, betrayed them twice, and now your life is gone." the hatch-ling said. "What do you mean?" asked Spyro. "Well while I'm still trying to gain control, your body has already changed to mine." the hatch-ling said. "Well then it looks like you will have to literally kill me." Spyro said as he attacked. "Fine." the hatch-ling said, annoyed. Spyro fired a beam of convexity, but the hatch-ling had already delivered a strong blow by the time Spyro's attack should have hit. "I'm a lot fast than that." the hatch-ling said. "So am I." Spyro said as he teleported to the hatch-ling, only to find that the hatch-ling was already on the other side of the room that Spyro had been siting in. "This is boring so bye-bye." the hatch-ling said as he unleashed a master darkness furry, which used all the dark clones of the elements. Spyro's soul was obliterated in seconds.

**The real world**

Inferno watched with slight amusement as Demetriouse sent his new "son" through the portal. "So that's your ability." Inferno said, he new that a darkness dragon's power could only be used once a day. "You seem amused." Demetriouse said. "I am." Inferno said as they finally started their battle.

* * *

**A/N: I stopped before a battle, that means that almost an entire chapter will be a battle. So which power, from Inferno's family or Demetriouse's family, would you rather have. Before any ask, yes Demetriouse and Demnex are truly from the family as those that are brought into it with their power aren't able to use that ability. I know that most will, after this chapter, think of me as insane and it's true.**


	10. The Battle of The Eclipse

Inferno was first to attack, using his increased energy to his advantage. Demetriouse was not amused and fire several darkice shards. Inferno saw the shards coming and was in the air, with waves of darkness around him, by the time the shards came close. "You'll need more than quick thinking to defeat me." Demetriouse said. "Only when I'm alone." Inferno said as Cynder attacked from the side and Inferno landed. "You really should listen next time." Cynder said as she fired a beam of darkconvexity at point-blank range. The beam hit Demetriouse in the head, but he was unfazed. "You are still too weak to defeat m- ah." Demetriouse said as Luna hit him on the side. "Enough chatting and more fighting." Soula said as she fire a solar beam. "Yea." Ember said as several spheres of harming healing energy hit Demetriouse. "Enough." Demetriouse said as he flung everyone away. "I am tired of you five." Demetriouse said. "forgetting me." Dark Flame said as he breathed a strong soulfire attack. "No just not caring." Demetriouse said as he breathed darkfire. Demetriouse pinned Inferno down and started charging a strong beam of darkconvexity. "Leave Inferno alone!" yelled Ember. That statement caused Demetriouse to once again remember how he had defended Demnex when they where young, and it froze him in place. Ember took this chance to land several hits on Demetriouse before he tail swiped her hard and knocked her out. "Ember!" yelled Inferno. "You will pay for this." Inferno said, as his voice distorted.

"Let's join in this little battle." Luna said as she took flight, followed by the others and Demetriouse. "Ariel combat it is then." Inferno said as he attacked with darkness charge melee. "Don't leave us out." Soula said as she used a solar flare, which quickly burned demetriouse. "You littl-" Demetriouse begun before Luna cut him off with a lunar beam. "Didn't we just say to stop chatting?" asked Luna as she fired a sphere that hit Demetriouse hard. Cynder came from behind and was able to claw Demetriouse with her poison coated claws. Flame jumped in with soulfire encasing his body. "So I get to fight five... no problem." Demetriouse said darkly as he unleashed a darkness furry. "Forget you." Soula and Luna said as they used their own furries. The opposing furries not only harmed Demetriouse directly, but also exploded. "I will not be defeated that easily." Demetriouse said as he fired several darkfireballs. Inferno didn't speak and instead slammed into Demetriouse at full force, as Flame came in to help. Demetriouse was wounded from the attack, but he continued. Demetriouse started to teleport rapidly as he quickly grabbed Flame and knocked him out. "Big mistake!" Cynder said as her voice distorted and they all landed on some floating islands that where above them.

"Let's destroy him." Inferno said as he started charging in with darkness whipping around and destroying the land. Cynder followed with thousands of darkconvexity spheres. Luna jumped in with a lunar furry followed by lunar infused melee. Soula followed her sister's example with her solar element. Inferno and Cynder managed to pin Demetriouse down for a second before he threw them off. "I am much stronger than that." Demetriouse said. "Really and yet you weren't strong enough to keep your brother from disappearing." Inferno said evilly. "Leave... Demnex... out of this." Demetriouse said as he started attacking at lighting fast speeds. Luna fired a strong beam of lunar while Soula did the same with solar. the two beams connected right in front of where Demetriouse was and exploded. "Being sisters of opposing elements really comes in handy." Soula said. "Yep." Luna said. Demetriouse was angered by them playing around when they should be trying to kill him. "Will you two just shut up and start fighting." Demetriouse said as he angrily punched an in coming Cynder and knocked her out. Inferno passed out, unable to stand the pain that the impact Demetriouse had given caused.

Everyone landed again and prepared to fight. "You really need to take some anger management classes." Luna said. "Shut up." Demtriouse said. "Not likely to happen." Soula said as she used a solar bomb. "You two are skilled for such whelps, but I defeated two dragons that where almost equal in power to me." Demetriouse said. "Shut up already." Luna said as she unleashed a wave of lunar energy. Soula followed with another solar flare and then a solar beam. The battle continued until the eclipse reached its strongest point and Inferno and Cynder awoke. "Surprise." Inferno said evilly as he landed on Demetriouse. "You two again." Demetriouse said as he launched everyone against a nearby mountain. Cyril suddenly flew in, but Inferno saw that his scales where completely black and the markings of the eclipse where all over him. "Wow." Cynder said as her and the others saw the similarities between Demetriouse and Cyril. "Demnex?" asked Demetriouse in surprise. "Do you know any other darkness dragon that looks almost exactly like you?" asked Demnex. "So Cyril was actually Demnex all along." Flame said as he and Ember awoke. "apparently." Inferno said. "Demnex I've missed you for so long." Demetriouse said as all evil left his appearance. "Yea well when your family is hated you tend to decide to vanish." Demnex said. "Wait where's Delka?" asked Demetriouse. Demnex put his head down. "Someone murdered her." Demnex said. "Oh." Demetriouse said.

"So Blizzard is actually Delka." Inferno said. "Yea, but I didn't come here to chat." Demnex said as a large darkice spear was flung at Demetriouse. "I thought I asked you never to go to this level of insane." Demnex said. "I know." Demetriouse said. Well we still have a battle that we never finished." Inferno said as he fired several darkfireballs. "Indeed we do." Flame said as he fired several soulfireballs. "Got that right." Ember, Cynder, Luna, and Soula all said in unison as they used their most ranged elemental attacks. Demnex smiled and used darkconvexity. The seven attacks all hit Demetriouse head on, but he still seemed fine. "It will take a lot to kill me." Demetriouse said. "Then try this out." Inferno said as he, Demnex, and Cynder all begun unleashing ultimate darkness furries. Luna begun unleashing another lunar furry. Soula started unleashing a solar furry. Flame's furry included all the different flames. Ember's furry had all the healing combat and healing abilities in it. suddenly it seemed, to Demetriouse, like all the furries where moving in unison. The multi furry hit Demetriouse and almost killed him.

"Why am I still alive as that should have killed me?" asked Demetriouse as he looked at his enemies. "Demetriouse... you technically have a son now and I would never let you die and your son become and orphan... especially not when he is in the dark realms." Demnex said. "Yea so instead we'll simply banish you back to the dark realms." Inferno said. "Fine... just... Demnex promise to come visit sometime as I was really missing you. You are still the only dragon I care about, as a brother." Demetriouse said. "I will do my best, but getting to the dark realms isn't very easy." Demnex said. "Ok." Demetriouse said as Inferno chanted the spell to banish him back to the dark realms and the eclipse ended, turning everyone back to their true forms. "So that's what you really look like Cyr- I mean Demnex." Cynder said. "Yep." Demnex said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and there will be at least one more chapter after this, maybe two or three.**


	11. Finally peace

Inferno, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Luna, Soula, and Demnex where all siting around a fire as they had decided to camp there for the night. _Ember you need to tell him. _Amy said. _I know, but what if he doesn't feel the same? _asked Ember. _Please... you should have seen his reaction to you being knocked out. _Amy said. _Really, what happened? _asked Ember. _Let's just say that more of his father showed in his eyes, literally. _Amy said. _Wow. _Ember said as she started walking over to Inferno, who was resting. _This is going to be hard isn't it? _asked Ember. _I'm sorry, but I can't speak too much of the future. _Amy said. _Fine. _Ember said as she got to Inferno. "Hey Inferno." Ember said. "Yea Ember." Inferno said. "Well... we've only known each other for about two weeks, but I am beginning to-" Ember said before Inferno put his paw up. "You love me don't you?" asked Inferno. "How did you know?" asked Ember. "I heard what you said after I unleashed that furry a few hours ago, and I've seen how you look at me." Inferno said. "Wow." Ember said as she felt something wrap around her tail, it was Inferno's tail. "I feel the same way... Ember... I love you to." Inferno said. "That's sweet." Ember said. Cynder had watched the conversation from afar and felt like she needed to do the same. Cynder stood up, gathering courage, and walked over to Flame. "Flame I love you." Cynder said, surprised that she was able to say it so easily. "Same." Flame said as they laid down. "Well that was sweet." Demnex said. "Good way to ruin it." Inferno said. "I know, but weren't you all wanting to ask me a few questions?" asked Demnex.

"You're right Demnex." Flame said. "So... about Delka... is she uh pure?" asked Inferno. "As in is she blood related or just a dragoness I turned... the second one." Demnex said. "So you turned her into your daughter." Inferno said. "Yea I did, but it was for a good reason... besides she was actually only a few months old when I did it so no real harm was done." Demnex said. "Do you know who murdered her?" asked Cynder. Demnex put his head down. "No I don't." Demnex said as Amy appeared. "Sorry it took me so long to get the ancestors to teach me how to enter the living world." Amy said. "Understood." Ember said as she hugged Amy. "What brings you here?" asked Flame. "Actually it is to help Demnex learn who murdered his daughter." Amy said as she turned to Inferno. "First off you'll make a good mate for my sister... second off you're the one that will learn who the murderer was." Amy said. "But I only know how to look into the past in the area that I am currently in." Inferno said. "Time has more power than that... you can go into the past and sense the world from another dragon's view." Amy said. "How do I do it?" asked Inferno, blushing a little from Amy's earlier statement. "Close your eyes, focus on the dragon you are wanting to do this from, and then focus on a specific time in that dragons life." Amy said. "What was Delka's real name?" asked Inferno. "Voltra." Amy said and with that Inferno focused, feeling instinct take over.

**The past**

Voltra opened her eyes, having closed them to pull a spike out of her side. Inferno saw through Voltra's eyes and knew that he was there. Voltra started walking, carefully, along the dark alley ways of the village she was in so Inferno took a moment to look into her memories. Inferno was shocked to learn that Voltra had literally been thrown out of her home by her parents, beaten half to death, had been on the streets for nearly two months, and had been thrown out at the age of only three months. Voltra stopped and looked up fearfully, there where two darkness dragons in front of her. Inferno knew that they where Demetriouse and Demnex. Voltra was shaking and Inferno felt a fear, not his own. "Well what do we have here. A hatch-ling that wandered away from home. doesn't matter though as we should get rid of her." Demetriouse said. "Kill a hatch-ling. Why? Because she entered our territory." Demnex said as Voltra used the hatch-ling symbol for "please don't" it wasn't actually a symbol just the language that hatch-lings were taught to help with communication while their vocal cords developed.

"Now Demnex why are you always so nice?" asked Demetriouse. "I will not allow you to harm her." Demnex said as he stepped in front of Voltra. "You know what will make me stop and you would never do it." Demetriouse said, Inferno could tell that he was talking about their ability. "If it means saving her then I will." Demnex said as he turned around and place his paw on Voltra's head.

** Within Voltra's mind**

Voltra turned around and saw a darkness dragoness hatch-ling that looked like her, but with the markings of the dragons she was just looking at. "Who are you?" Voltra asked, knowing that she could speak when in her mind. "I don't have a name yet, but daddy wants me in control." the hatch-ling said. "Go head." Voltra said as she put her head down. "My life isn't worth living anyway." Voltra said. The hatch-ling started feeling sympathy for Voltra and calmly walked up to her. "Why not?" the hatch-ling asked. "My parents threw me out like I was useless... they beat me and sometimes tried to kill me." Voltra said. "Wow... how about we make a deal." the hatch-ling said. "What kind?" asked Voltra. "For a month I'll be in control while you watch so that you can learn how I act, after that you can be in control and act like me." the hatch-ling said. "What good will that do?" asked Voltra. "You'll have a second chance at a good life and daddy will ensure that it is one." the hatch-ling said. "Ok I guess." Voltra said as she shook the hatch-ling's paw and let her take over. Inferno had seen enough of this and had two other things to learn so he focused on a different time.

** four years later (outside of voltra's mind)**

Delka looked around at her large room and smiled a little at the sparks of darkelectricity that where on the walls. "Wow I'm learning fast" Delka said. _wouldn't you agreed Delka? _Voltra asked. _Yea you are. _Delka said, she had kept her promise and now just observed or looked around in Voltra's mind. "Delka." Demnex said as he ran in. "What's wrong dad?" asked Delka. "they're chasing us... we need to disappear." Demnex said. "How?" asked Delka. "I'm going to use ancient magic to turn us both into ice dragons and then I'm going to try to become the new ice guardian." Demnex said. "Ok dad." Delka said. Inferno was surprised to see that Demnex didn't seem to know about Delka's little secret and focused on a few minutes before Delka was killed.

** 1 year later**

Delka was looking around the small room that she had been given at the temple after Demnex became the ice guardian. "Wow this is a nice place." Delka said as she unpacked her stuff and set the room up to where it looked good to her. _Good job decorating Voltra. _Delka said. _Thanks Delka. _Voltra said. Volteer walked in suddenly. "Hello Volteer." Delka said. "Shut up little dragoness." Volteer said angrily. "Whats wrong?" asked Delka. "You're what's wrong. Cyril doesn't deserve a daughter when I have yet to have one." Volteer said as he attacked. Delka dodged to the right and fired several ice shards, each missing Volteer by inches. "I really need to get better aim." Delka said. "That you do Blizzard, but it won't help." Volteer said as he cut Delka deeply. Inferno felt the pain. Volteer bit into Delka's side and left deep teeth marks. Delka tried to cry out, but Volteer covered her maw. "Now we don't need to bring your daddy into this." Volteer said as he stabbed his tail blade through Delka's chest. Delka and Inferno cried out in pain from the stab wound and Inferno had to pull himself out of the timeline.

**The Present**

Inferno snapped his eyes open and yelped a little, the phantom pain from Delka's death still present. "Inferno you alright?" asked Cynder as she ran over to Inferno, Ember following and they both helped support him. "In pain from the attack that killed Delka, but fine." Inferno said as the phantom pain stopped. "Why did you ask for Delka's real name?" asked Amy. "I had a few things that I wanted to see. Her being turned, before her and Demnex left, and her death." Inferno said. "So you saw all that." Demnex said. "Yea and you did the right thing giving her a new life as I saw in her memories that she had been abused by her parents." Inferno said. "Wow." Flame said as Ember wrapped her tail around Inferno's to calm him down. "Also so you know... Delka's actual spirit that was created when you turned her made a deal with Voltra's spirit." Inferno said. "What deal?" asked Demnex. "Delka's spirit is in control for a month so that Voltra could learn how Delka acted and after that Delka gives Voltra control." Inferno said. "That was nice of her." Demnex said. "So who killed her?" asked Cynder. "What dragon do you know that is always fighting with Demnex and hates darkness dragons?" asked Inferno. "Volteer." Demnex said. "Yea well now you have one more reason to kill him." Inferno said, answering Cynder's question. "Then we have a guardian to pay a visit to." Demnex said.

**In Warfang, five hours later**

Demnex and the others walked in, with Soula being carried by Luna since it was night. "Great another darkness dragon." Volteer said angrily. "What you don't remember me." Demnex said. "Should I?" asked Volteer. "does the name Cyril, my false name from when me and Delka went into hiding, ring a bell?" asked Demnex. "Cyril?" asked Volteer. "Yep." Demnex said as Terrador walked in. "That explains a lot." Terrador said, unfazed by who Cyril had really been. "So why have you returned?" asked Volteer angrily. "Revenge on you for killing my daughter." Demnex said. "I did no such thing." Volteer said. "I saw it through her eyes and felt the pain so you can't deny the truth." Inferno said angrily. "So I'm suppose to believe a darkness dragon." Volteer said. "And a half-ancestor." Amy said as she walked in, wearing a choker that had her elemental symbols floating around it as a sign that she was technically an ancestor. "where'd you get the choker?" asked Ember, her tail still wrapped around Inferno's. "Altha gave it to me." Amy said. "What!" yelled Volteer. "Now that's no way to treat me." Amy said jokingly. "Elysa wouldn't like me to feel bad about coming to the living world." Amy said, this shut Volteer up. "Volteer is what this half-ancestor and Inferno say true?" asked Terrador. Volteer was about to say no when he remembered Amy had mentioned Elysa and so he couldn't defy what her wish would likely be. "Yes I did." Volteer said. "Volteer you are here by striped of you position as guardian and sentenced to death." Terrador said angrily. "Killing a child isn't that big a crime." Volteer said. "Normally you would be right, but you did it while you where a guardian and the punishment is the worst for a guardian to commit such a crime." Terrador said. "Terrador I was wondering if I could compete in the up coming darkness guardian contest, even though I'm tainted." Demnex said. "I'm not sure as doing so is against the ancestral rules." Terrador said. "Give me about ten minutes and I can change that." Amy said as she left the living world in a pink flash.

**The Ancestral Temple**

Amy walked into the ancestral chambers and approached Dagneth, the ancestor of darkness. "Do I even have to ask?" Amy asked. "No you don't Amy, consider this as a small bit of repayment for brightening up the temple." Dagneth said as he wrote down the change in the ancestral rule book. "Thanks Dagneth." Amy said as she dodged Alura's attempt to playfully tackle her. "We can have fun in a moment, but I still have to let Terrador know that the rules have been changed." Amy said. "Alright, but afterwards we could use you in a game or two." Alura said, Amy had managed to get all the ancestors to start having some fun instead of always writing down how time should go. Amy laughed a bit and went back to the living world.

**The guardian building in Warfang**

Amy walked in with a smile. "I didn't even need to ask." Amy said. "Ok then." Ignitus said as he walked in. "Became the new-" Ignitus began before Amy cut him off. "Chronicler." Amy said. "Yes, but how did you kno- oh." Ignitus said as he saw the choker around Amy's neck. "Yea." Amy said. "Well I'll be at the ceremony whether or not Demnex wins." Ignitus said as he disappeared. "He needs to lighten up like the ancestors did." Amy said. "Definatl-." Inferno said before Ember cut him off with a kiss. "Now that's cu-" Cynder began before Flame did the same. "I'm too young to see this... or am I." Amy said. "Well you died at the age of five and that was five years ago so you're technically ten." Demnex said. "Yea well I still feel and act five so I guess that is a question that can't be answered." Amy said as she turned around to walk away, but stopped. "Ember expect me at the wedding." Amy said as she left the living world. "What wedding?" Ember asked. "Probably ours when we do decide to become official mates." Inferno said. "Wouldn't surprise me and, with Amy having a say in hoe time flows, we should expect a lot more fun." Ember said. "Yea and I can't wait." Cynder said as her and Flame also intertwined their tails.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is the end of "Eclipse of Darkness" I hope you all enjoy, but don't expect another story for a little while as I need to think of one first.**


End file.
